Where the Heart Is
by Jules Heart
Summary: AUTrish Stratus is finally doing what she loves, her career as wedding dress designer is finally propelling her to nationwide success, she is dating almost engaged to a very well known surgeon in LA, the only thing that is missing her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Where the Heart Is

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating:** Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and three new kittens. And a very lazy Boyfriend.

**Summary:** (Take Off the Movie Sweet Home Alabama)-Trish Stratus is finally doing what she loves, her career as wedding dress designer is finally propelling her to nation-wide success, she is dating almost engaged to a very well known surgeon in LA, the only thing that is missing her husband.

**Prologue**

"Careful! Don't fall now!"

Ten year old Trish Stratus dismissed his warning with a roll of her large hazel eyes and continued her trapeze walk on the wooden bridges thick railing. Her small arms out to keep her balance.

"Your brother is going to kick my ass if something happens to you."

Trish expertly and gracefully spun on her toe to face him, not even teetering in the slightest. Her light brown braided pigtails whipped around her shoulders. Hands on her hips, she scowled at him. "Is that the only reason you're hanging out with me? Because Hunter is off making out with Stephanie?"

The brunette looked up at her from his spot on the bridge. "No, I'm hanging out with you 'cause I want to."

She smirked at him. "Aww, better be careful, or I'll start thinkin' you like me or some- whoa!"

In her taunt, she lost her balance and almost fell backwards off the bridge railing. Fortunately, the eleven year boy was able to catch her hand in time and pull her towards him and solid ground. She barely landed on her feet, she had always been small for her age. But with his arms around her waist to support her, she was safe. His face was only a few inches from hers, and from that proximity she could practically see through his light blue eyes.

"What if I do like you?" he asked with a grin, half teasing and half serious.

"Ha!" she retorted, pushing him away and standing on her own two feet. She didn't really understand the funny feeling she had gotten in her stomach when he had held her. "You're so funny sometimes."

His face showed indignation and hurt. "I'm serious! What if I said I liked you and I think we should get married?"

She gaped. "Are you crazy! We can't get married!"

He crossed his arms. "Why not?" Staring at her defiantly.

"I'm too young to get married, Only old people get married" she replied with all her 10-year-old wisdom. "Besides I've got too much living to do first."

She turned around and skipped down the bridge and back towards the large white house.

"How about after you've done your living?" he yelled, running after her. His sneakers squeaking loudly.

"Sure," she replied easily, without turning her head. "But you've got to do your living too you know."

His short and quick strides caught up to her and he stood in front her, blocking her path. He spit in his hand and then stuck it out to her. "Okay, then we gotta deal?"

She scrunched her face in disgust, but then also spit in her hand and clasped his.

"Deal."

* * *

Trish Stratus raised her bleary eyes to the bedside table, squinting in the slice of daylight filtering through her blinds. As large red numbers came into focus, she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Eight-forty-five!" she shrieked. No, it couldn't be! Eight-forty-five," she moaned, swinging her feet to the chilly wood floor, wincing and cursing New York's cold winter silently as she quickly dashed through her studio apartment.

She had only lain down to rest her eyes for fifteen minutes and she slept for at least two fill hours. Dave was going to be at her door any minute, probably dress in his best suit and she was still in her red work suit.

Sliding slightly across the dark wooden floor in her pantyhose with ease she quickly made it to her small closet shedding her jacket quickly.

She snagged the first dress she saw struggling to get into it; she hopped comically as she tried to fit it over her hips. "Why do I always get these damn things so tight." She grumbled as she finally got it up to her chest and zipped it up as best she could.

Rushing over to her shoe rack she snagged her favorite Jimmy Choo's they would kill her heels but at least they made her legs look long. She snapped them together before quickly making her way to the mirror checking the clock once again. "8:55" I can do this as long as he is not early I can just pull my hair into one of those bun things Torrie is always going on about.

But as if god himself had heard her the doorbell buzzed.

Jerking suddenly she smashed her head on the doorway she had been next too.

"Oww." That was just another bruise waiting to happen. At least she hadn't hit her funny bone again. She had hoped to grow out of her klutziness' when she grew older but it only seemed to intensify.

She quickly made her way to the large steel door unlocking the six locks her father had insisted she buy when she had first moved to the big city, and pulled open the door.

"I am almost ready I just got to do something with all this hair." She said as she rushed back into the room, with only glance at the tall dark haired man that stood waiting outside her door with a bouquet of red roses.

He chuckled quietly, but made his way into her small studio closing the door behind him. "This is why I always reserve our reservations for at least fifteen minutes after the time I tell you."

'I'm am not always late." Trish said annoyed as she stuck her head out of her bathroom door, half her up. When he only looked at her blandly she shrugged. "Fine I am always late."

Dave Batista smiled, "Yes but your always worth the wait my dear."

"Huh, nice line. You use it on all your girlfriends?" She joked as she walked out of the bathroom completely satisfied with her appearance.

"No, only the ones that matter." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely gorgeous Trish."

"I do, don't I?" Trish grinned, before grabbing her wrap. "We should be going, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" She giggled as he swatted her behind.

Exiting the small yet stylish restaurant Trish shivered. "That was fabulous Dave." They turned slightly as they walked over to where the valet was supposed to be bringing his car.

He nodded quietly as he wrapped his large wool coat around her small frame, rubbing her arms slightly so that some of the warmth would seep into her bones.

"If your still up to it and not to tired, I would like to stop at my jeweler to pick up my mothers birthday present."

"That's fine, I like spending time with you." Trish smiled easily.

He looked down at her silently and smiled. They stood their quietly just enjoying one another's presence for moment. But the spell was broken suddenly as a loud honk announced that his car was ready.

"So what did you get your mother?" She asked once they were in the safety of his car.

"Oh just a little broach, she picked it out herself actually but she didn't like the color of the diamonds. So I had it remade."

Trish couldn't even fathom the idea of remaking a piece of jewelry just because of the color of the diamonds. She had grown up in an area where cubic zirconia was the only type of diamond people had.

As he stopped the car Trish eyed the jewelry store inquisitively, Les Ménage, she thought silently but they didn't sell ordinary jewelry; they specialized in diamond engagement rings. "But Dave this is Les Ménage. This is for engagement rings not…" stopping suddenly she looked over at him silently. "You got your mother's broach here?"

He said nothing though as he walked around the car opening her door and ushering her out. The two stepped inside a bare and empty store. With the exception of the actual sales people who worked there, the store was barren.

"Dave?" asked, confusion clear in her tone.

"Trish..," started, gazing down at her. He grabbed her hands and lightly squeezed them. "I...I lied to you. We aren't exactly here for a present for my mother." He looked down to the floor before dropping to one knee.

"Oh my God," Trish said, her mouth gaping wide open.

"Patricia Anne Stratus...will you marry me?" He asked, peering shyly at her with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Oh My God!" She muttered again before opening her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Dave admitted with a smile. "Please say yes."

She felt her eyes well with tears. "Yes, of course, it's yes!" She looked around wildly. "Which one is mine?"

Dave smiled as he leapt up from his position kissing her soundly before gesturing her over to a cabinet where some of the biggest rings were placed. "Pick any ring you want," he encouraged.

She scanned through the cases of rings for several moments before one of them especially caught her eye. The ring was gold with a large one-carat diamond in the middle and a circle of smaller diamonds surrounding it. "This one," she declared, with a large smile on her face.

" Excellent choice," the salesperson in front of her said calmly. "Would you like to try it on first? It may fit on your ring finger without having to make any adjustments."

"That's fine," Trish said as she held out her hand smiling up at Dave.

The salesperson took her hand and looked at her ring finger. "Ms. Stratus? Would you like me to remove the ring that's currently on your ring finger or would you like to remove it yourself?" The man asked with a smile.

Like a reality check Trish was brought back as she looked down at the simple silver band that had seemed to be on her finger forever. It sat against her skin perfectly with its simple blue stone that matched the eyes of the man that had given it to her all those years ago.

Dave Batista had asked her to marry him; the only problem was that she was still married to her first love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Where the Heart Is

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating:** Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and three new kittens. And a very lazy Boyfriend.

**Summary:** (Take Off the Movie Sweet Home Alabama)-Trish Stratus is finally doing what she loves, her career as wedding dress designer is finally propelling her to nation-wide success, she is dating almost engaged to a very well known surgeon in LA, the only thing that is missing her husband.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Currently the pillow was wrapped around her head. All she wanted to do now was hide, she should be happy. She and Dave were going to get married. She tried to think positively. Think of the wedding dress, the reception, and the vows.

But it wasn't helping. She wanted to turn the television on or slip the headphones into her ears to block all her thoughts, but then decided that was defeating the purpose. She was exhausted, mentally and physically worn and all she wanted was some damn peace and quiet! Silence. Sleep. Was that really asking too much, it was after two in the morning for heaven sake?

Why couldn't her brain stopping thinking, why did she keep picturing him. They were done. Over. Kaput. He just needed sigh on the dotted line and their nightmare would be over. But like most things he had to make things difficult.

She shouldn't have to go through all this trouble just to get him to let her go; in all actuality they should have never been married to begin with.

She threw back the covers and sat up. Glaring at the wall cursing him silently he had sent back the papers a total of ten times. She jerked her feet out of bed hissing slightly as the touched the cold floor for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

She slammed into the main area of her apartment eyeing the large book of photo's she had stuck underneath the small wooden coffee table three years ago. Never once opening it to show her new friends her past. She had never spoken about her home, her parents, her husband… And what she did tell Dave and people like Torrie wasn't always the complete truth.

She walked over to the plush couch slowly before bending to retrieve the leather bound book from its resting place.

Opening it slowly she allowed it to take her back to a time where butterflies and grass stained jeans were all she need in her life. Staring at the small photo she started to smile as she looked at herself at fourteen, the day of her first official kiss.

"_Ow… You jerk that hurt." The young pre-teen whined as she picked herself off the ground dusting off the dirt that had gathered on her knees._

_He smiled brightly before dropping down on the green grass. "Sorry," he laughed patting at the grass for her to sit. She slowly dropped down next to him._

"_You can be a real jerk sometimes. You know that right?" She asked him as she leaned down on her elbows gazing up at him silently._

"_Said I was sorry, besides you deserved it."_

"_How in the heck do you figure that?" She grinned as she threw a piece of grass at him._

"_You made me make a fool of myself in front of Candice Michelle. You could have told me she was standing right behind me when I was sticking all those fries up my nose."_

"_Hell if she wants to date you, she should get to know the real you and not the little pansy you become when her highness is around." Trish grumbled looking down suddenly._

"_I do not act like a pansy, you're the one that acts weird when that brick head Shawn is around. He is like seven years older then you too, and friends with your brother." The tall boy said as he leaned down fully on his back. He never did understand what Trish saw in the other boy he was old and already looked to be balding._

"_You say I act weird?" Trish shrieked laughing, "Who did I catch having a fake conversation with Candy Cane in the mirror." Getting up and running towards the small creek on the far side of the field._

_The boy blushed hotly, "You said you never bring that up ever again." he shouted as he chased after her. She ducked and dodged him a few times but being that he was bigger and had longer legs he caught up. Picking her up easily he held her high above his head. Laughing as she squealed. "What do you say?"_

"_You're the Almighty, I bow before you." She said laughing hard. "Now put me down before I wet my pants you big nerf head."_

"_Did you just call me a nerf head?" He asked as he dropped her back on to her feet. When she only giggled he sighed loudly and messed with her hair before walking over the rest of the way to the creek pulling his sneakers off and rolling his jeans up he stuck his tanned feet into the cool water._

"_Almost summertime." Trish smiled as she followed his action but because of her shorts she could go further into the water without getting her cloths wet._

"_Yeah." He smiled at her, but when their eyes met she got that funny feeling she had been getting as of late whenever they spent time together. She broke eye contact and her him cough, "Oh wait did I show you the new camera my granddad got me for my birthday?" When she shok his head he quickly scrambled to his discarded backpack rooting through all the papers and books, when he finally found the large black and silver camera he shouted for her to come over._

"_He says it was his when he was younger, suppose to take some really cool blacks and whites."_

"_Why would you want black and white pictures when you could just get a pretty colored one/" She asked aloud as she took the camera from him twisting it around in her hands._

"_Because it gives it depth." When she blinked at him he grinned. "I don't know but they look really cool. Hey come on lets take a picture."_

_As he fiddled with it for a few minutes finally getting it's timer fixed, he placed it on the small rock formation. He then made her sit down on the ground and he sat behind her, adjusting himself so that Trish situated between his legs that stretched out on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist snuggling her back up against his chest. She jerked suddenly at his touch but said nothing. The funny feeling was back and stronger then ever._

_  
"Now…look in the camera there," he said pointing to the camera like she didn't know where it was. She glanced at the camera and then back at him. "Camera." He repeated. "And Smile."_

_But instead of doing like she had been told she looked back at him staring at his full lips before letting her eyes meet his. He was focused on the camera and before she could chick out she leaned forward and kissed him soundly, just as she heard the click of the camera. _

Jerking out of the memory she closed the book suddenly throwing it across the room.

If he wasn't going to sign those damn papers on his own she was going to make him sign them, any means necessary. Even if that meant going back to the place she had sworn to herself she would never step foot into again.

She was going to have to go home.

* * *

Trish had driven at least for almost four hours after stepping off the plane and was now well out of the Philadelphia area and into the back country roads that Pennsylvania had to offer. The top of her glitzy bright silver convertible she had rented was down, and her hair freely whipped around in the air. A pair of pink sunglasses rested on the end of her nose, and she smiled to herself as she drove down the highway. Trees, bushes, and fields of grass had eventually replaced the towering skyscrapers and loud sounds of the city, and the deserted, winding road announced that Trish was nearing her hometown.

She continued driving for another twenty minutes before she went flying by a sign to her right. She didn't read the sign; but then again, she didn't need to read it since she had memorized the sign years ago when she had her friends use to ride their bikes up to the bypass and throw rocks. The sign read:

**Welcome to Old Haven**

**Home of the Old Haven Huskies**

**Population 543 and Counting**

"There is no place like Home." She muttered as she pulled into the only highway that ran into town.

Pulling into the small out cove that the lush trees offered, Trish shut the engine off as she looked around what use to be her home. The town was so small that almost everyone was a pedestrian; hardly anyone who lived and worked in her hometown actually drove. There was only one part of town that you could find everyone at this time of day.

The main square still looked the same, the Moonlight Movie Theater next door to the local diner and in the center the small park that she had spent most of her childhood in. The local store sitting to her right still emblazed the old sign she and her friends had tried to steal when they had been twelve still sat proudly. Barely aware of what she was doing she walked silently towards the small school that hadn't been let out yet.

Her hands barely touched the black iron gate as she walked past the small smile gently flitted across her lips as she remembered the many days she had climbed over it to slips a class.

"Trish! Trish Stratus!" A voice called out, shock evident in the tone.

The blonde started and turned quickly barely catching sight as a tall woman grabbed her hard and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well I'll be damned it is you." The tall women laughed as she pulled back to get another look at Trish.

"Lita…" Trish gasped sharply at the sight of her childhood friend. She looked the same, her hair was a little darker and she had a few laugh lines but she looked exactly the same as she had when they had been teenagers trying to catch the eye of boys.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hollywood." The redhead smiled as she hugged Trish once more. "I haven't seen you in god… six years. You look good."

"Thank you." Trish smiled genially happy to see the other women but her eyes widened at the sight of Lita's huge belly. "Oh My god." Trish smiled as she touched her friend's stomach.

"Yeah. There's a little monster in there." Lita smiled clasping her hands around her round stomach. "Got another two in there." She said with a smile as she gestured to the school.  
_  
_"You have two children!" Trish gasped before smiling. "You were always the one saying you never have kids."

"Well they kind of grow on you." Lita smiled, her eyes drifting to the large ring on the other women's finger." "Damn Trish." She smirked as she pulled her hand up close to her face. "That is almost as big as your brother's nose."

"Haha." Trish blushed tugging her hand out of Lita's grasp. She had made a point to put Dave's ring on her finger on the plane. She had removed the ring that been there for seven years and placed it on a chain that was around her neck hidden by her white blouse.

"So that's why you're here." Lita muttered silently before stepping back. "He's at work on the docks near the Old Haven Lake."

"Oh…" Trish said quietly. "Thanks Lita. It was great to see you." The blonde said as she tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. They were thankfully interrupted by the large bell signaling school was over.

"No problem. Don't be a stranger Trish. We missed you around here." Lita called as Trish started to walk away. But Trish only waved to her and kept heading to the large docks near by.

As soon as she got this over with the sooner she could go back to her life in LA.

The walk was a quick one barely two blocks from the center of town but it seemed like the longest walk she had ever experienced.

When she finally stepped out of the wood foliage and saw the small dock that had been a place of almost worship to her when she was younger she gasped silently. It was like stepping back into time, memories hit her quickly. As the man that was the main attraction in most of them stepped off the small red boat into her line of sight.

"John…" She whispered silently.


End file.
